the agony of waiting
by cozieatbrains
Summary: she wants it. he wants it too . but someone has to be strong ShikaxIno


**Author's note :**

Uhh a very random fic I chose to writeI still haven't decided on whether to continue this or just put it as it is. Please take time to read and review .

This is my first fic after a looooooong while (3-4 yrs ago?) so please bear with me

Diclaimer : I don't own naruto.. because if I do ,ino would probably be pregnant with shikamaru's daughter by now.

** The agony of waiting**

As far as his genius mind could remember, it wasn't a couple of minutes ago that he found himself solace and peace, lying on the grass, on his favorite cloud-watching spot just above the hill.

Hoping for a moment of peace and silence as he look at his favorite clouds and loosen up his mind a little.

Even for just 30 minutes, he hoped.

But kami seems to not love him.

Because not long after he closed his eyes and glued his back on the grass, he heard some shuffling.

And giggling.

Troublesome giggling.

"You're here! I knew it!" she said followed by her soft giggles. She clumsily placed herself on his left side and sat upright, hugging her knees and faced him.

"Troublesome woman" he spat, not bothering to move but turned his face on his right.

She pouted at this and released her knees. She turned to him and playfully punched him on his chest.

"And I haven't even done anything!"

"Exactly, " that earned him a real smack and a chuckle.

He rubbed the sore spot and opened his eyes to look at her. And ino., aware that she have already caught his attention gathered her most beautiful smile and beamed at him. Of course that gave him away, so he untucked his left arm and reached for her, motioning her to get closer to him, which she followed hastily.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, each contented with each other, basking in the sun., lost in their own train of thoughts.

her head on his black long-sleeved covered toned chest , which she loved dearly, and went to trace imaginary circles on his abdomen. He, on the other hand continued to look at the sky, while gently embracing the curled form on his side, rubbing her side lightly from time to time.

There wasn't a problem. Really. The lazy genius was actually having the time of his life, in a peaceful sense , that is. He is perfectly contented with what he have at that precise moment. There, lying in his favorite spot., his mind , for a time , free of any worries and not thinking about responsibilities or any of those troublesome strategies. Holding the woman of his life, his girlfriend of 3 months , who is, at the moment , satiated and happy and not nagging him or pestering him about troublesome stuffs, which is ever SO rarely.

So yes, he is very much happy.

Problem started when ino , his woman, decided to stop tracing circles on his torso and placed her soft ,warm , Very warm, palm over his chest. It started stroking him instead. Initially, he liked that. Very much actually. Those never failed to warm his blood. He untucked his other arm from behind his head and placed it on top of his lean abdomen just right beside her palm. She traced the length of his hand with her pointer and middle fingertips.

"I never thought its this big.." The woman in his arm cooed suggestively.

He shifted uncomfortably.

He can feel a sweat drop trickling over his neck as he continues on his thoughts. Eyes closed and arms folded behind to support his head, he let out a sigh. Since when exactly did the temperature shot up? He thought.

He swallowed and closed his eyes.

" uhn. Ohh.." She gasped and clutched on his black shirt tightly. "the grass.. it tickles my neck.." she whispered breathily.

"ino.." his eyebrow seemed to frown even when his eyes are still closed., trying his very best to divert his train of thoughts to a less worldly path.

She placed her hand on his lower abdomen, just above his pelvis and stroked it gently.

Completely disregarding the building steam inside him , He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her action. She didn't answer though but shot him a smile. A very seductive smile. And oh he knows its gonna be troublesome from then on.

"ino.." he ran his hand over his face.

She buried her face on his neck for an answer.

"but I really want it .. " she reasoned on his neck with breaths that tickled his sensitive senses.

"we've already talked about this already , haven't we?"

She raised her head and looked at his face, seeking for his gaze. Her beautiful face against the beautiful sky. He chose her beautiful face.

she looks like an angel.

At that moment, a very naughty one, that is.

He smirked at his thought. She frowned.

"but I want it.. so bad.. so so bad.. shika". Her sky-like eyes so wide he swore he could drown in them even when she batted her long thick lashes.

He cupped her angelic face and kissed her pouting mouth. Quickly skimming his mind on the times when he have had to subdue his lust over her.

"I know ino, me too .." of course he wouldn't tell her about the things he planned he would do to her in bed.

Her eyes got a bit teary and she impatiently buried her head on his neck ,this time just above his collar bone and clutched on his shirt. ,. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for her rampage of words.

"then why don't we do it already?.. I love you with my whole heart shika. Im very sure about you, so you're reason about sureness is definitely out of the question. Well.. except.. if.. if.. .. perhaps… you are not so sure about me.. "with the last phrase she buried her face deeper., her clutch tighter.

"you know that's not true, I love you , ino" he's quicker to assure her this time.

"then Im not attractive enough?" he sighed.

"you've hots for other woman!"

"no, you troublesome woman" he sighed and scratched his cheek. He patted her back to gain her attention and positioned her so that their gazes would meet each other. He cupped her free cheek.

"You are the most beautiful woman for me, ino, and you know that. I've never loved anyone so much as much as I loveyou , no one can even compare . And you know that too. I want to make you mine just like you want me to be yours but I don't just want to rush into things. We've got a lifetime ino .. I just want you to think it over and over again , because I know how important that is for you and I don't want you to regret things in the end.. that's gonna be too troublesome, ..for you and for me." He sighed , tired after his long speech but waited for her reaction.

She frowned momentarily , seeming to think about some things then she sighed and half-smiled. She leaned on him and kissed him softly. She pulled away and muttered " I love you " before leaning again and capturing his lips with hers. This time, a bit more passionate and shikamaru pulled her deeper in his arms and kissed back. She lightly nibbled his lower lip before pulling back completely and beamed at him.

" I thought about it a for a thousand times already shika.. and I think.. it could never go wrong.."

Then He flashed her a lazy smile.

**~ OWARI~**

**AU : i know im not that good but i hope you guys enjoyed.**

**i need improvements so any comments?., suggestions? , critics? are welcome :)**

**not sure if i should make this a multi chap fic or what. lemme know though :)**


End file.
